onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Nobody700/Chapter 744 Predictions
Cover story: Cool brothers get cooler Page 1: Pirate: DOMFLAMINGO! WHEN I GET MY CREW, WE'LL BURN DRESSROSA DOWN! Marine: Alright guys! Orders or no orders, Domflamingo hangs tonight! Government official: I'm going to call headquarters! When they hear what they did to me, Domflamingo will lose his little rank! King: DRESSROSA HAS DECLARED WAR! WE WILL CRUSH THIS ISLAND, AND IT'S KING, DOMFLAMINGO! Page 2: Large man: YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY MOTHER, SCUM! Child: This is for my family! Page 3: Mob member 1: LET'S BURN DOWN THE CAPITOL BUILDING! Mob member 2: DEATH TO DOMFLAMINGO! Mob member 3: HE'LL LEARN WHAT IT MEANS TO ANGER THE PUBLIC! Page 4: Trebol: If I don't get away, I'll get killed! Don Chinjao: DON'T YOU RUN JUST YET, SCUM! Cavendish: You are truly, disgusting. Sai: GET UP! YOU HAVE ENRAGED US! NOW, EITHER DIE NOW, OR FIGHT! Page 5: Ussop: T...thanks... Leo: NO PROBLEM USSOPLAND! Jeet: EVERYONE! WE WERE SAVED BY USSOPLAND! WE SHOULD PROTECT HIM! Mummy: TOO OUR SAVIOR! Kelly Funk: USSOPLAND! WE WILL FOLLOW YOU! Page 6: Sabo: Dragon, FANG! Dimante: NO! IF WE KEEP ON FALLING... Gatz: DIE DIMANTE! YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO DRESSROSA! Audience member 1: DIMANTE, JUST DIE! Audience member 2: REBECCA, BARTOLOMEO, KILL THAT BASTARD! Audience member 3: MAKE HIM SUFFER! Page 7: Dimante: DOMFLAMINGO! WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S... ITS TURNED INTO CHAOS RIGHT NOW! Baby 5: KYROS! YOU... Baby 5: SORRY! DON'T HURT ME! Page 8: Kyros: STAY DOWN! Father... Kyros: Father... I am sorry. I failed to protect you... Scarlet... Riku: No. We all failed. I however... Did more then most. Kyros: No. You... We can't be sitting here and crying about our faults. We must fix them! Riku: Indeed. Page 9: Riku: The people will burn this place down. Kyros: Indeed. I plan on taking down the rest of Domflamingo's crew. Riku: I will end the chaos. Luffy: Hey, are you still the toy? Kyros: Indeed. I am now, myself. Now, if you excuse me, I must save this country. Page 10: Luffy: Okay. Shame, I wanted to kick that guy's ass. Kyros: Many people want to do that today, I believe. Riku: We will end this. Kyros: Thank you... Father. Violet: STOP! Page 11: Kyros: Why? Violet: Domflamingo... Riku: Is dead. Violet: Then... Why do I see a heartbeat? Kyros: Im...impossible. Page 12: Domflamingo: No... It can't be... Dressrosa... WILL NOT FALL! Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO... JET RIFLE! Law: What's wrong? Anything wrong happening in this little paradise? Your utopia finally knows it's in actuality... Hell? Domflamingo: SHUT UP! Page 13: Law: WHY?! IT'S AMAZING! I LOVE IT! I WANT YOU TO KNOW WHY THIS IS HAPPENING! YOUR AN IDIOT, THAT'S WHY! HAHHAHHAHAHHAHA! I HOPE DRESSROSA FALLS RIGHT ON YOUR CORPSE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH Domflamingo: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! Law: DRESSROSA WON'T SHUT UP BECAUSE YOU SAY SO! Domflamingo: I'LL KILL YOU! Law: DO IT! I'LL DIE LAUGHING AT YOUR IDIOCY! DRESSROSA WILL BE YOUR END DOMFLAMINGO! THINK, WHAT THE FORMER TOYS WILL DO WHEN THEY FIND THE SMILE FACTORY! Page 14: Domflamingo: STRAW HAT! LAW! KYROS! RIKU! I WILL ANNIHILATE ALL OF YOU! Issho: No, you won't. Domflamingo: WHAT ARE THEY DOING THERE! Issho: Domflamingo, Seeing all your crimes, I declare your rank as Warlord... Null. Page 15: Luffy: I'm going to kick your ass Domflamingo! Issho: Domflamingo, I will execute you, here and now! Domflamingo: KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! KILL EVERYONE! IF I DO, KAIDO WON'T BE ANGRY! IF I DO, THE GOVERNMENT WON'T BE ANGRY! IF I DO, NO ONE WILL BE ANGRY! KILL! KILL! KILL! KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKA Page 16: Domflamingo: KILL ALL THE WORTHLESS FOOLS! KILL! IF I DO, NO ONE WILL BE ANGRY! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY! KAIDO WILL BE HAPPY! I WANT HIM HAPPY! NOT ANGRY! KILL! KILL! Domflamingo: KILL! KILL! KILL! KAIDO! I DON'T WANT KAIDO ANGRY! DO IT! Domflamingo: KAIDO WON'T BE ANGRY! I DON'T LIKE HIM ANGRY! Category:Blog posts